Tormented
by Seityrn
Summary: WARNING: MAJOR DAN BASHING. Not recommended for Dan's Fans or Naga's Haters. Being said, read at your own risk. Rated M for Blood. -Syphile
1. Chapter 1

_Syphile: Hi people! …So, um…this is my first FanFic and this is about Dan._

Mark: *groans* Why him?

_Syphile: Just read on and find out. Master Naga, the disclaimer please?_

Naga: Do I really need to say it?

_Syphile: Yes, please…pretty pwease (puppy eyes)_

Naga**: Fine, Syph here does not own this whole Bakugan thing…**

_Syphile: Thanks! As promised: bloody as you requested._

Note that **'this is mentally speaking'**

_**Now, the story:**_

"Why?" a bloody figure asked his torturer as crimson fluid trickled from his wounds. Deep gashes covered the boy's entire body, making him barely recognizable as a pool of blood formed under him, its stench surrounding the small dungeon-like room.

The torturer did not answer. It only kept on clawing the brunet's body, forcing even more blood to spill and join the pool below. The boy screamed in agony as he was continuously clawed by whom he had once thought was his friend.

"Why…Drago?" he muttered before fainting.

* * *

_It was a warm summer day in Warnington. Birds chirped merrily as children roamed the park in joy that summer had finally come. However, one boy sat alone in a bench as he silently stared at the clear blue sky._

"_It's just been two months, but I miss you already," he__said__to the figure only he can see high up in the sky._

'_**Don't worry about me. I'm fine.' **__The dragon-like figure answered mentally before vanishing once more._

'_If I could just find a way to make Drago come here, I'll take it, 'Dan thought as he stood and walked home._

"_Hey!"_

"_Huh? Did someone call me?" Dan said as he spun around. Upon seeing no one, he continued on._

"_Dan, Daniel. Daniel Kuso!" A female said as she ran towards the brunet. She was wearing a black, hooded cloak that concealed most of her body; black gloves covered her hands. Her long, black hair hung down, but did not hide the scarlet eyes that had affixed themselves to the boy._

"_Who-Whoa! Who are you and…how did you know my name?"_

"_You're pretty famous for saving Earth and Vestroia. It doesn't take a genius to know who you are."_

_Dan was flattered by what the stranger had just said._

"_My identity is of no concern," the stranger continued before giving the boy an egg nearly the size of Dan's fist_

"_What's this, an egg?" he asked as he accepted it._

"_Take care of that egg until it hatches. It holds a clone of a very special Bakugan who you might know," the stranger whispered before running off._

"_Wait, I won't take care of this thing until you tell me who you really are" the male said as he grasped the female's wrist_

"_Very well then...but first, we should go somewhere no one would hear our chat"_

"_Why?"_

"_Since it was an order given to me"_

"_Why?"_

"_Because only you should know of this"_

"_Why?"_

"_It should be a secret"_

"_Why?"_

_The female just bit her lips, annoyed that she was talking to this obnoxious person. She sighed, took a deep breath and dragged Dan to the silent part of the park._

"_So, who are you anyway?" Dan inquired as they sat underneath a large tree, its leaves giving them a shade to relax upon_

"_Persistent, I see. I am known by the name Zoen, my true name long forgotten. I gave you that egg because I know that you miss the Bakugans and Drago is no exeption" Zoen explained_

"_True, I do miss them, but what does it have to be me? You surely know my other friends right?"_

"_Yes, I do know your friends but..." she said as she stretched her arms "We only managed to find fragments of a Dragonoid Bakugan. No one else is uses a Dragonoid but you. Hence we chose you to take care of that. My Master, hoping to recreate the creatures, made that to test whether it can be possible for Bakugans to manifest their physical forms in this world without the cards."_

"_I don't get it" Dan claimed as he cocked his head sideways _

_Zoen fumed in anger; infuriated that she had been speaking all this time and nothing was getting in Dan's thick skull. She badly wanted to bludgeon the brunet's head into the tree but she managed to contain herself. She got up and prepared to leave._

"_Long story short: We're trying to make Bakugan clones to walk the earth. That egg is a prototype" the female said before she went her own way "Remember, that egg holds a very special Bakugan."_

"_Well, it was nice meeting you too, Zoen!" Dan happily responded_

'_Hmmm…a Bakugan I know?' Dan though as he resumed his walk home. Upon reaching his residence, he mentally kicked for not realizing earlier that it might be what he was wishing for a few minutes earlier…_

_**********************************_

_For a few weeks, Dan hid the egg from everyone he knew and gave it the uttermost care it needed. Finally, the day came for the egg to hatch. Dan, of course, was enthusiastic for that the whole time._

_A snout slowly came out of the egg and nosed the surrounding. Little by little, a white dragon hatchling crawled out of the egg and before Dan could react, the hatchling had finally emerged._

"_Yeah!!! Yes, Yes, Yes!!!I finally got Drago's egg to hatch. __A white Dragonoid? I thought Drago would have been red when he was little," Dan wondered as he gave the hatchling a big hug before he played with it using his index finger. "Maybe they get their colours when they age…Owww!"_

"_Dan, GO TO SLEEP!" His mom shouted from below, obviously annoyed that he was still awake at this time of night._

_The hatchling quickly removed its fangs from Dan's index finger and stared at him with fear in its tiny green eyes before cowering back in its broken egg._

"_Aww…don't be scared little buddy, it's me, Dan. Don't you remember, Drago?"_

'_**Da…Dan?' **__it mentally answered back in a shrill voice._

"_Yes, that right. I'm Dan, and you're Drago. Well, his clone," he said as he cuddled his new pet and went to bed. "Well, it's already 11 in the evening. Good night, buddy."_

_**The Next Day**_

"_Ugn…" Dan moaned as he got up from his bed. "M'rning Drago"_

'_**Morning!' **__it greeted. __**'I'm hungry! Dan, I'm hungry! Feed me!'**_

"_Haha…just…wait, aren't you white last night?" Dan inquired as he noticed that the hatchling now had Drago's original color._

'_**I don't know…I'm hungry!'**_

"_Alright, alright already; I'm going to get you food"_

_**********************************_

_As time passed, the Dragonoid clone grew in size until it was in par with Dan's own._

'_**Hey Dan let's go out for a night walk' **__Drago suggested one time._

"_Alright, I don't have anything to do tomorrow anyway" Dan accepted. "So, where are we heading?"_

'_**You'll see. Just wait' **__Drago replied as he led Dan to a secluded house in the woods which they reached minutes after walking._

"_Welcome, Daniel Kuso." a familiar voice said as a gust of cold wind sent a shiver down the boy's spine. The house seemed old and rickety, ready to collapse any moment, adding a slight dread to the brunet. "Welcome to your demise"_

"_Thanks…wait wha-" was all Dan managed to say before he collapsed._

_The next thing he knew, he was already chained against a wall, Drago right before him._

"_Drago, um…could help me out of these chains?" he said as tried to remove the chains._

"_No" came the reply before the Dragonoid started clawing the boy._

* * *

Dan immediately woke from his slumber with a howl as sharp fangs burrowed deep within his right arm. He cried out in agony as two more sets munched at his left leg and abdominal area. He winced as he managed to glance at the Bakugan that was devouring him little by little. To his surprise, it wasn't Drago but instead, the Darkus Bakugan Hydranoid

"Wh-who are…you?" Dan managed to ask with all his remaining strength "You're neither Drago nor Hydranoid, are you…?"

An ominous laughter came from Hydranoid as it withdrew its heads and slowly transformed. The three heads steadily merged as the whole body color of the clone changed from dark to white. Wings sprouted from its back as the heads finally became one.

Dan knew this Bakugan alright. Red eyes of malevolence stared at him and proceeded to laugh at his despair. The split nosed Bakugan then broke Dan's chains that bound him to the wall of the prison and advanced to draining off Dan's essence but stopped at the last moment, allowing him to live just a bit longer.

Naga reached his arm out and touched Dan's forehead. A few moments later, another Dan stood in Naga's place. The clone proceeded to chuckle as the original groaned. The same brown, messy hair, matched with brown eyes and the slender body made it hard to differentiate Dan from his own replica.

"I'm not going to finish of my host now," Naga taunted as he left the dungeon-like room. "I can't live here without a host. However, without you, I can freely claim Earth since the real Drago can no longer have contact to this world. You should be thankful; I'm going to make you rule this world."

* * * * * * * * * * * *

From then on, Naga lived Dan's life in perfect replication and gradually turned this world into his own. The Bakugan would then leave his warden, Zoen, the duties of feeding the prisoner, as well as the occasional healing of it (which took only a day, regardless of how grave are the injuries). He would return to the place where the true Dan is held every night; where he tormented the boy, often physically, sometimes mentally or emotionally. Often, he would leave Dan at the brink of death. Still, he never killed Dan.

Naga would often quote before leaving:

**This agony **_**will **_**last ****forever****.

* * *

**

Syphile: Don't flame me about this, Dan lovers/Naga haters. Unless you want Master Naga to eat you.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the _so_ late update... I'm stuck 'babysitting' my brother -.-

**Bakugan does not belong to me, Syphile. If I did, Master Naga would have won.**

_Oops, I forgot last chapter: I own Zoen_

_Syphile: Now that the disclaimer's done, let's torment Kuso more shall we?_

Chapter 2

A female, clad in the darkest of garbs, slowly approached the wounded and bloodied body of a boy, who now lay motionless on the cold floor. Anyone would have easily thought that the body was already a corpse, but she knew well that _this_ body, the body of Daniel Kuso, was still much alive, though barely so.

She set her torch in a nearby stand, illuminating the grotesque scenery. A foul odour loomed in the air as the light revealed bloodstains splattered on the walls and floor, but they didn't shake her. Without hesitation, she came nearer and nearer to where the body lay. Reaching her hand out, she emanated a strange energy from her hands and touched Dan's scarred cheeks, waking him in the process.

"Zo-Zoen…?" Dan garbled weakly as he tried to open his eyes.

"What now?" she coldly responded in a mocking tone. "Has these two months been long? Two months without contact to the outside world, or two months without your beloved Runo?"

"Why…are you…doing this?" he asked, coughing up blood. "How…did all…of these…_happen…?_"

"I thought I told you that the egg contained the fragments of a special Dragonoid Bakugan, and you mistook it was Drago. But now you know that it was Master Naga's fragments. What was left of him when you _nearly_ killed him," Zoen replied with a hint of anger as she ran her hands to Dan's chest, the torn skin slowly regenerating as the energy passed. "Besides, I couldn't betray my own father…"

"Fa...Father?" he slowly repeated, before his eyes soon wavered, the wounds taking their toll on his body. And once again, he slumped to the floor.

******Vestroia******

"Drago?" a white Dragonoid outside the Perfect Core asked in her calming tone.

"Yes, my dear Wayvern…I'm here," the red dragon replied from his prison.

"For the past weeks, I have noticed that you seem…dismayed. May I ask my mate why?"

"So, you have noticed, huh? It's just…I can't seem to contact Dan for the past eight weeks," Drago replied, his voice morose and confused. "He just can't end his connection with me all of a sudden…"

"Maybe he's just busy, like all of the others. Schoolwork and the like," Wayvern murmured, trying to comfort her mate.

"No, he couldn't just _forget_ me that easily. We vowed that we would see each other as often as possible. Tell me, Wayvern…you miss Joe, don't you?"

The white dragon bowed her head, trying to hide the teardrop that had formed in her eye. "Yes…I _do_ miss Joe. But as long as you're with me, I'm happy," she replied with a sad smile. "Thanks to you, I was revived and given a new body."

"It's not a problem," Drago said, with a light blush. "I just…hope Dan's all right…"

******Earth******

It was early in the morning, and Shun sat on the rooftop of the school building, staring at the dark sky and the gray clouds, warning him that rain would soon fall. The cool breeze passing through his face tried to calm his senses, but to no avail; he was still crying deep inside.

When Skyress returned to Vestroia, he lost a good friend. That was followed by the news that his mother passed away, leaving him with his grandfather once again. Although Alice decided to stay with him, it couldn't replace the love he had for his parent.

A few droplets of rain finally started to drip from the sky. Shun felt a drop and promptly jumped off the building, landing at his feet and entered, barely making it inside as the downpour began. He was immediately greeted by his friend upon entering.

"Hey Shun," Dan, who was leaning on the wall with both hands placed on the back of his head, greeted the black haired teen as he shuffled through the doors

"Oh, Dan… hey," he replied in a mumble, shambling to his classroom.

"What's wrong? It looks like you returned to your _old_ self," the brown-haired boy asked in concern, following Shun.

"Don't mind it."

"Oh…alright then, if you say so. Say Shun, um…can you come with me later in the evening? I mean, if you're free. I have something to show you," Dan offered his buddy reluctantly.

"Well…I'll try. I don't have much to do anyways. Can I bring Alice along?" Shun inquired.

"The more, the merrier!" he answered, clearly content, before running off. "Okay then, I'll see you two later. My classes are nearly starting."

"Bye…" Shun responded before entering his room and sitting in his chair, mentally arguing with himself as the class began.

'It doesn't seem like the Dan we knew. No, it's just me…I need to collect myself. Maybe what he's going to show us later will help me relax…'

Evening

"Alice, really glad you could join us!" Dan exclaimed, clapping his hands as Shun and Alice approached him.

"Well if it hasn't been for Shun here, I wouldn't have come. But I'm intrigued nonetheless," she replied to the brunette.

...

...

"Now, what did you want to show us? We've been walking in this forest for a few minutes now," the ninja said.

"Well, we're here!" Dan said as he motioned for the lovers to look at the structure before them.

It was a two-storey cottage house, nearly in ruins, giving it a creepy feeling. The wind helped in giving the house its atmosphere by occasionally letting a low howl and a chilling breeze that made some of Alice's hair stand on end.

"_Ghost hunting?_ You brought us here for a ghost hunt!?" Shun asked bitterly.

"Trust me, it's _all_ a façade," the brunet claimed, a small hint of sarcasm in his words. "So, shall we go inside?"

"O…okay," Alice stammered, her hands holding Shun's tightly. "But…let…let's not stay here for long. This place is…giving me the creeps."

The two entered the building, followed by the hesitant ninja; the wind gave one last, strong howl as they walked through the doorway. The door gradually creaked open and the floorboards squeaked as they stepped on them. Instead of a ruined house though, a well-furnished living room welcomed them. Ivory tiles served as the floor; a lit, golden chandelier hung from the ceiling, the light dancing off the green walls in a lively manner. Across the room, there were a few chairs surrounding a table, inviting them to sit.

"Told you it was a façade," Dan said as he took a seat. Alice followed suit.

"Oh, wow…I never thought that _this_ scary house was actually a beautiful home, right Shun?" Alice asked. "Shun? Shun! Where are you?!"

"Strange… I thought he was with us when we entered," Dan said, frowning as he rose from his seat. "We better find him."

The Russian followed his lead, anxious and curious. "I agree…but…how did you find this place in the first place? I mean…"

"Oh, _this_ place?" he said, slowly turning his head towards Alice. Upon meeting her eyes, his brown eyes turned crimson. "It wouldn't matter if _you_ know…"

----------Shun

**In the dark dungeon, another boy's body lying on its back lay still and unmoving. His finger twitched groggily. He slowly opened his brown eyes, alert in his surroundings but the darkness impeded him from doing so.**

"Uh…where am I?" he murmured as he got up.

* * *

"_O…okay," Alice stammered, her hands holding mine tightly. "But…let…let's not stay here for long. This place is…giving me the creeps."_

_Alice and Dan then slowly opened the rickety door and cautiously entered the house. _

_I'm not sure if it's a good idea to enter this condemned house but... I need to make sure Alice is fine. And besides, there's no such thing as ghosts._

_I followed them when I heard a howl. I turned around and saw a ghastly being._

_Okay, I take the 'there's no such thing as ghosts' back._

_She waved her hand and...

* * *

_

"Shu-Shun…" A familiar voice, weakened, pained, drifted from the gloom, causing him to jump. "Is that…you…?"

"Who's there?" he asked nervously as his eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness, seeking and recognizing the figure lying on the floor, just a few feet away. "Dan!? But, aren't you… "

He was interrupted as a silhouette, slim and female, approached him from the shadows.

"Who is the most important living female to you?" she whispered in her sweet voice before she did an unexpected thing.

Dan's eyes widened in horror as Naga's laugh, triumphant and maniacal, reverberated throughout the dungeon. She held her hand, covered with some sort of strange fluid, in front of her face before letting her tears flow from her eyes.

_Syph: Ah… I feel better now. Can you guess what happened?_

Seityrn: (whispers) Sadist…

_Syph: What did you say?_

Seityrn: Um… nothing?

I'm not after reviews… I just need to release my stress, and anger.

If you do feel like reviewing though, please do so.


End file.
